


Morning Routine

by BipLing, Skippy (floralisbronski)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Commander Jesse McCree - Freeform, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipLing/pseuds/BipLing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralisbronski/pseuds/Skippy
Summary: Wake up, brush your teeth, wash your face, sit down for breakfast, we've got all day.





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> can i introduce you to the good word of mchanzomaker

Jesse is at the table, reading the newspaper as he usually does. Amélie saunters into the kitchen in one of her robes. Very thin, definitely silk. It looked like it was the one he had given her for her birthday. She makes herself and Jesse some coffee, taking extra care to make a big show of it all. Leaning over so the robe hikes up _just enough_ to vaguely show off her assets. Even she left some things to the imagination. Had to keep him wanting more. Then she walks over to the table to set them down, basically ignoring them both as she sits down in Jesse’s big lap.

Jesse doesn't seem to notice her attempts at all, instead pretending like she isn’t even there. He knows this game, it wasn’t his first time at the metaphorical rodeo. Or the actual one. Amélie enjoyed teasing and getting him all hot and bothered on the daily. But could you blame her, honestly? A deep yearning grew in her eyes as she stared into the ruggedly handsome face she loved. Jesse McCree, in her opinion, was the perfect man.

“Oh, _McCree_...Why ever would you read your paper when I’m here to entertain you?” She says, surprisingly sultry for 9 am. She runs a finger along his jaw, tracing it down to his chest. Her finger makes small circles in the fabric of his shirt. Leaning her head against his chest, she tries to make it obvious with how pent up her frustrations are. “Accidentally” grinding herself into his lap, letting out deep sighs, trying to gain his attention.

“You know how I like to stay worldly, Honey.” Jesse replies, but it does make him put down his paper and position his hands on her hips, so overall score One to Zero in favor of Amélie. Okay, so she still had control over his dick like some sexual magician. He gave her that. She definitely had many a trick up her sleeve. Whether it be a sensual pout or even just a simple biting of her lip. Regardless, it always got his blood boiling. He might have a fixation on her lips, another thing he couldn’t help but admit to himself. They were just perfectly kissable.

Jesse seems content to just keep rubbing his hands over her hips, which is so not her style, but Amélie doesn't want to give up the game _that_ easily. She grabs them and makes his big hands drag up her sides, taking care to not let them get anywhere important, the game is still on, of course. A game she intended on _winning_ , naturally. Jesse, the good sport he is, goes right along with it. But it’s Jesse that pulls away from her grip, running his fingers up and down her spine. Amélie gasps, not expecting it. This isn't part of the game. But all Jesse does is serenely smile like he doesn't know how he's affecting her. She manages a scowl, which Jesse notices immediately.

“Aren't you still into this, sweetpea? You still want it, don’t’cha?” He asks, ever the gentleman about it.

“Of _course_ I do! But _I’m_ supposed to be in charge right now,” She grits out. Ever the coy tease this one was. She playfully jabs a finger into his hard chest. “Not. _You_.”

“Don't have to tell me twice, Darlin’.” Jesse replies, slipping his hands off her entirely, the exact opposite of what she wanted, but he seems to know, toothy grin set on his face and all. She grabs them back like he’s personally affronted her. He has. Near instantly, his hands begin to roam and explore her body. He holds her against himself, his own like a small space heater. Not exactly the plan either, but she finds herself not minding this time. She takes the moment to cuddle up against him, his embrace tightening. Gazing down at her, Jesse can’t help but blush.

“Gee, Sugar, you’re lookin’ _mighty_ fine today.” He couldn’t tell what it was. Was it the way her hair fell and framed her beautiful face? Or was it just the fact it was his elegant Amélie? Most likely the latter. Humming to himself, he gently massaged the spots his hands laid. He loved holding one of his precious darlings in his arms like this.

“Mmmm, baby...” Jesse felt lacy fabric and straps underneath her robe, his fingers digging underneath them absentmindedly. What on earth was she hiding from him?

“Darlin’, what do ya got underneath this sleek little number?”

Amélie merely smirked, eyes aflame with restrained passion. “You’ll see. It’s a _surprise_ for a reason, Chéri.”

“Alright. Got’cha, sweetie.” Wink.

A few more sensual moments passed. He grew more and more restless. His muscles tensed. He wanted to see what his baby’s cooked up for him. Jesse himself cooked up fantasies of her in some ridiculous, kinky getup. Odd, but he could get behind it. Regardless of what it was, it would hit all of his buttons purely because it was her doing it. His hands clenched, sliding down her sides, stopping at her hips. Amélie was quick to grab his wrists to stop him from going any further.

“Ah, ah, ah. No real touching unless I say so, dear.” A devilish grin on her face, she linked her hands with his. Bringing one up close to her face, she began to sprinkle little kisses on his fingers. Each one she held, staring into his eyes. Sliding her lips over his index finger, she ran her tongue over it, sucking it. Jesse let out a low groan. Amélie slowly drew it out from her mouth, giving it another kiss. _God_ , was she good at this.

He huffed, his usually cool poker face wearing thin. It was as if his lust was an acid, dripping ever so steadily along the thickly tied rope of his patience. Breaking it down until he just couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Okay. I can’t take the suspense no longer. You _gotta_ show this audience member your tricks.” Jesse’s hands itched to be let loose, though he tried to keep his usual flirty grin on.

“Fine. You’ve deserved it being such a good assistant.” With a dramatic sigh, she let his gropey hands go. Immediately, said hands began to squeeze at places he had previously been not allowed. As he did so, she began to untie her silk robe. Sliding her hands up along her ample breasts, tightly gripping the robe’s fabric. With a slow dramatic flare, Amélie shrugged it off, letting it fall to the floor.

Underneath she wore a beautifully elegant lace brasserie and garter belt combo. Black with roses embroidered all throughout. Very sexy. Jesse ogles, running his hands over the fabric.

“You look stunnin’ like this, Darlin’. But I think this ensemble would look better on the floor...if you know what I mean.” Jesse winks to get the point across. He even adds finger guns in. This gets a brief chuckle out of her. _Score_.

Amélie takes a second to really ponder this decision, whether to abide to Jesse’s suggestion or think up some way to tease him further. It was obvious which one she chose.   
  
“I get what you mean, Jesse. Although I think _someone_ should help me out of them? If you know what I mean.” She winks back. “Also, by the way, you only get to use your _teeth_.”

She pouts, mouthing an “ _Oops_.” Jesse’s eyes light up, ready and absolutely raring to go at the mention of a challenge. He could just imagine tearing those sexy undergarments off her, his lustful appetite going wild. She shifts in his lap, turning her back to him. Let the games begin. He practically pounces at her back, his arms lacing from behind to grope her chest. His teeth hard at work unhooking the brasserie, his hands squeezing _every_ inch he could. Okay, first hook undone. Now… _There_. As soon as he finished, she slid it off just as she had her robe, letting it lay where it fell. Jesse’s fingers - and dick - twitched in anticipation. His breath hitched at the sight of Amélie’s uncovered breasts. He had seen both of them nude numerous times, but Hanzo and her always left him feeling thrilled. They were absolutely perfect to him. Now, focusing on her; the soft, tousled mess that was her hair and her perfect, lithe figure. He suddenly felt incredibly thirsty and the only thing that could quench it was Amélie’s cool drink of a body.

“Come get your prize, _cowboy_.” Turning back around she was groping herself with one hand. She gives him another sultry glance.

“Here I come, sugar.” Pulling her into his lap, he started his assault. Bombarding wet, sloppy kiss after kiss onto her neck, loving every single moan that came out of her. He moved his attack downwards, gradually making his way to her chest. Jesse just wanted to love on every single inch of her. When he reached her breasts, he lovingly licked and sucked at them. His face shoved in between them, running his tongue along her soft skin. His hands, meanwhile, were preoccupied. One hand reached around to grab at her butt, squeezing it vigorously. The other palmed at the bulge in his pants, the pressure just building and building. God, he was in heaven.

Amélie was obviously affected as well, maybe more so than Jesse, twitching the way she was. She couldn't decide if she wanted to pull his hair or dig her nails into his shoulders. So she did both. Jesse didn’t seem to mind either way, in fact it only spurred his ministrations on even more. Jesse loved when Amélie got demanding, but he loved them putting her in her place even more. Making her crumple up into a moaning mess was always his favorite thing, and moaning she was. It was music to his ears.

Jesse pauses for a moment, smirking when Amélie whines, probably unknowingly; she likes putting up a cool front. Although even she had her limits, like when either of them would purposely stop in order to tease her.

“I know you’re havin’ some fun, Darlin’, but do you mind if I take the reins for a little bit?” He whispers this softly into her ear. There was no way she could put up a fight, with how his southern drawl worked its way under her skin like that. He always got his way with a simple softly worded suggestion. Who were either of them to say no to that?

“Well, baby?” He pairs this with one of his stares. The intense one that always has her biting her lip.

Amélie stares back, trying to smolder, but Jesse is so intimidating that it’s exciting. She concedes, being able to do little but nod, her head in a daze amidst thoughts of her Jesse.

“ _Yes, Commander_ …”

Jesse smirks, suddenly gripping her hips and pinning her against the table. He’s clearly restraining his obvious passion, jaw clenching. His fingers roughly dig into her skin, eyes exploring over his prize. She was picture perfect, hair splayed around her, the sunlight hitting her just right to amplify her beauty even more.

“Darlin’, you know how I get when you call me that.”

Amélie chuckles, “Maybe that’s why I said it.”

“Oh, you sure are playin’ with fire, Little Missy.” Jesse warns her.

“It’s been awhile since we’ve played like this, no? It’s not like I’m made of glass, Jesse…” Amélie notes, a bit petulantly. “Whatever you have in store for me, I assure you I can _take_ it.”

“If you’re so sure, who am I to deny a request from my honey?” Jesse croons, his voice taking on a rumble that has Amélie shivering in anticipation. Her hands continue to play in his hair, letting herself lean into his touch. He makes her feel so ridiculously hot, a yearning growing deep inside her. She wants it so badly. It seems the tables have turned in his favor.

“Fuck me, Jesse.” Amélie whines, wiggling impatiently. “Please, Commander.”

“Good girls get their pretty little pussies played with when they’re patient. You’ll be good for me, won’t you, Darlin’? I know you will be.” Jesse states.

Amélie moans desperately, “Yes, mon Chéri. Commander.” She still lets out a please as an afterthought.

Jesse keeps talking as if he hadn’t heard her, “These panties are real sweet lookin’, honey. I wanna see ‘em get wet. Think you can do that for me?”

Amélie would say something in reply, but Jesse’s already gotten down to business. Her panties pulled aside with one hand, the other pumping his middle finger into her wet pussy. He isn’t giving her any reprieve, fucking her on his finger fast and hard. She’s already fucking herself on it, a steady stream of moans pouring out of her. Again, like the sweetest symphony to him.

“More. More, please.” She doesn’t know where to put her hands. One is weakly grabbing his wrist, the other is fluttering all over the place, looking for a handhold. It manages to grip onto the back of the chair, holding on for dear life.

“I don’t know, doll. Maybe I should tease you like you did to me. Maybe I wanna take my time, listen to you moan for me. You’re so pretty like this, baby.” Jesse just sounds smug. How unfair.

Amélie groans, barely able to form a coherent sentence. If Jesse wouldn't let her have her way in that regard, she could at least chase an orgasm now. She starts grinding into his finger and fucking it as fast as her position can allow.

But Jesse catches on quickly, pulling out his finger completely. She almost cries. She feels empty without it.

“Don’t give me that look, Amélie. You know how this game works. You either come on my cock like a good girl or not at all. What’d I say about being patient? You’ll get your due, baby girl.” Jesse growls, and is he disappointed? It sounds like it.

Amélie really wants to come. “I’ll be good. I promise, Commander. I can be patient.” She begs, wanting him to get his fingers back into her. Her hips grind into him, needing that feeling back.

Jesse doesn’t seem to believe her. Fair enough. He abruptly changes the subject.

“Get me clean and we’ll try that again.” He brings his finger up to her mouth and Amélie obliges, opening it so she can lick it clean. Her tongue slowly runs along, lapping up her own juices from his skin. Like the good girl she is. Once Jesse determines it’s clean enough he pulls it out of her mouth, and trails his hand back down her body. He pauses to play with her breasts, making her shriek, as keyed up as she is already.

Finally, finally, he’s back to fucking her with his finger. He’s going too slow and it’s a real test of her patience. She wants and wants and wants, and always gets, so staying still is tearing her apart, but at the same time, the need to please Jesse is rampaging.

“Sooner you realize that you’re completely mine, the better, babe,” Jesse says, offhandedly. “From the top of your head down to your pretty pussy. _Mine_.” Jesse growls again, staring her right in the eyes.

Amélie can’t help but shake, helplessly turned on at the thought. She moans out his name.

“Commander.” He corrects.

“ _Commander_ , please fuck me.” Amélie moans desperately, wanting it so badly tears have welled up in the corner of her eyes.

“Mm...enjoyin’ you like this, baby. All desperate ‘n soft. Suits you.”

Amélie wonders how this man is staying so calm while she’s a hot, wet mess.

“Commander…” Amélie whines.

“What do you want, sweet thing? More fingers? Go faster? Harder?” Jesse purposefully avoids what she wants.

“Let me have your cock? Please? I want to come…Please let me.” She breathes this, desperation obvious.

“You know, I still got lots in store for you, Darlin’. We can’t just skip right to the finale like that.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Jesse spies what appears to be his other darling. Hanzo is sleepily descending the stairs, probably just getting up for his morning coffee before work. He walks into the kitchen and damn if he doesn’t look just as irresistible as Amélie. Half-dressed, his shirt unbuttoned and tie half done. He’s in the process of tying up his hair, sleep still glazing over his eyes. Clearly he has yet to notice the two of them.

“Mornin’, Sweetie.” Nonchalant as always.

“Good morning, Dear.” As he cocks his head in their direction, he finally takes note of them, stopping dead in his tracks. His hands let his hair fall back into place, an eyebrow upraised. “Well, aren’t you two enjoying yourselves already.”

“Oh, you bet we are. Ain’t that right, Baby?” As he speaks, he continues to fingerbang Amélie, who can only moan in response. “You should join us, Hanzo. I’m sure we would both be mighty appreciative.”

Hanzo, however, looks fairly cross. A hand runs through his hair, eyes shifting to the clock on the wall. “I really wish I could.. I have an important meeting to attend to-” A glare at Jesse. “-that you put together, Commander.”

“Well, now. Don’t give me the ‘ole stink eye ‘cause I’m doin’ my job. As if I knew our little vixen would throw herself at me this early. Consider yourself pardoned, Darlin’. Now come over here, why don’tcha?”

“Please..?” Amélie throws her head back, beaming an unfocused stare at Hanzo.

His mouth forms a tight line, arms crossed over his chest. Weighing the options in his head, fingers rapping against his arm. He was excused by the Blackwatch Commander after all, so.. surely it was fine if he took off work for the day? Besides, his partners needed him.

“First, let me have my coffee. I am content with... watching, for the time being.” His eyes trail over Amélie, letting out a huffy breath at the sight of her. Soon.

Hanzo returns to his previous task, pouring a cup of fresh coffee. It’s not that he enjoyed it that much, it was simply a good way to wake himself up. Meanwhile, Jesse is busy ravaging Amélie’s body. Her moans being the only sound filling the otherwise silent house. He goes and takes a seat at the table, right beside the two of them. Jesse takes her chin in his hand, gazing into her eyes.

“Say, I sure am pretty hungry. I was in the middle of breakfast, but someone had to interrupt me..” He shoves his finger all the way in, feeling her clench around it. “So I ‘spose I’ll have to find somethin’ else to eat. Any ideas, Dears?”

“Please.. Eat me, Commander. I’ve been good, haven’t I?” A hint of impatience enters her voice, feeling like she’s going to implode if she doesn’t get at least this. “I’m sure I’ll be able to satisfy you.”

“What do you say, Hanzo? Should I give it to her?”

“I am sure she is more than deserving of it. Besides, you do tend to get carried away often.” He looks on the scene from behind the safety of his mug. His eyes fire a knowing look at Jesse along with the passive-aggressive sentiment.

“Well, now.. I just like to enjoy myself, sweetpea. Can you blame me for that?” Shifting his focus back to Amélie, he lifts her up onto the table, nudging her to lay back. “Now, just let me do all the work.”

Her legs spread open, her pussy is absolutely soaked. Leaning in, Jesse wastes no time in starting to eat her as if she were the most delectable dish in the world. His tongue slowly, teasingly lapping at her lips in long strokes. Amélie’s hand gropes along the table, finding and gripping onto Hanzo’s. She squeezes tightly as Jesse shoves his tongue in deep, moans oozing out of her.

She’d really never get over this. He eats her out like he’s starving and Amélie feels like she’s having an out of body experience. Jesse enjoys it too, gripping her thighs hard enough to bruise and moaning the way he is. Her eyes flutter over Hanzo, the one thing she has to ground her from completely ascending. A smirk crosses over his face.

“I must say, you really do look beautiful like this..” Hanzo notes, casually taking a long sip of his coffee. He finds even himself starting to blush, getting worked up at the sight before him. His thumb rubs over the back of Amélie’s hand, eyes shifting over to Jesse. “You had better leave some for me, cowboy.”

All he can do is wink at his partner in acknowledgement, mouth too busy devouring his other one. Hanzo will definitely have his turn, only if he doesn’t mind very sloppy seconds. He leans back, observing his work; she’s covered in saliva and juices, although clearly needing more. Jesse peppers the newly forming bruises on her inner thighs with tender, sloppy kisses. He gently pats her leg.

“You’re bein’ so good for me, Darlin’. Now, I’ll never get enough of ya’, but this man needs some real food. I’ll make enough for all of us, how about that?”

Hanzo throws him his usual eyeroll and Amélie is still too high up on cloud nine to join him. They always had issues with his southern style cooking, their more aristocratic taste buds used to finer dining.

“Well, them’s the breaks, Sugars. My cookin’ or nothin’.” Amélie pushes herself up as Jesse stands from his seat, scooting over to sit in front of Hanzo on the table. Her legs brought up, still splayed open. “Now, you two feel free to enjoy each other’s company while your Commander is busy.”

“Oh, I do believe we will, Chéri.” A smug grin spreads onto her face, twirling a lock of her hair around a finger. Her face is still flushed and for once she seems relatively easy going. “Do hurry and finish your coffee, Dear. Otherwise, I’ll have to start without you.”

Her free hand teasingly rubs her clit, toes already curling with that minimal amount of touching. So, she indeed was extremely keyed up. Hanzo, seeing this, nearly chokes on his coffee as he rushes to gulp down the rest of his cup. He needed to get in on this, it had felt like ages since they had the time to be like this; caring about nothing but the feel and taste of each other’s bodies. They definitely needed to continue this after breakfast. Thankfully, the rest of his day was free for both of them. Jesse snatches the empty mug from him with a brief peck on the lips, dumping it in the sink. Hanzo’s fingers twitch against his trousers, letting out a shaky breath.

“I’m ready for you, Amélie.” He gives her a nervous grin, extending his arms as if in preparation of catching her.

She instead tugs on his tie, pulling him out of his seat to her level. Immediately she bombards him with full-force, tender kisses. He can feel the heavy desire behind them, her hands sliding underneath his undone dress shirt to feel his muscles. Her arms lace around his neck, bringing him with her as she leans back down on the table. It feels like whiplash, how quickly his passion bubbles up to the surface. He responds back with equally as aggressive kissing, following a similar trail that Jesse did. His are more rough, nibbling and biting at her neck and collar, leaving bruises in his wake.

As the two of them love on each other, Jesse throws encouraging words from the sidelines.

“You know how much she likes it rough, eh, Hanzo?” He comically presses a hand to his chest. “A man after my own heart.”

Hanzo grips Amélie’s wrists, pinning them down above her head on the table. He continues his assault on her, his mouth running over every inch of her skin, leaving marks in its wake. All she can do is quiver and moan at the harsh treatment. He leans back, his free hand shakily undoing his tie, presenting it to her.

“Would you like to try something?” A small, excited grin on his face. She eyes the tie, obligingly raising her head from its place on the table. Relinquishing his hold on her hands momentarily, Hanzo ties it into a makeshift blindfold on her.

“Just tell me if it’s too tight, Dear.”

“Will do.”

Back to business, he returns to giving into his desire, nipping and tugging at her nipples. Meanwhile, Jesse is busy cooking up the three of them breakfast, the smell of eggs and hashbrowns filling the kitchen. The cowboy cheerily whistles a tune, as if his two partners weren’t just devouring each other’s faces. Like he didn’t just dom the hell out of Amélie like five minutes ago.

Hanzo takes his time in moving down her body, continuing to mark up her chest and stomach with bites. The blindfold makes every sensation feel that much more intense, being unable to tell what he’s going to do next. She lives for it. She wants it so much. His hands run along her thighs, teasingly getting so close.

“ _Come on, Hanzo_!!!!” Amélie is almost at the end of her rope, barely hangring on, squirming, keening. This isn’t anything but torture. Hanzo catches Jesse’s eye easily, the man was watching them carefully. It’s one thing for Amélie to misbehave, but if _Hanzo_ did. He shudders, then wordlessly asks for permission, which Jesse grants with a single nod of his head.

Hanzo practically dives in, like he’s received the rapture. Maybe. Amélie is certainly enjoying herself, little moans streaming from her mouth. He greedily rams his tongue inside her, trying to quench his hunger for her. The more he takes, the more he wants. The way her body tenses tells him that she’s close, probably has been for what seems like an eternity with all the edging Jesse had done. He internally rolls his eyes. The cowboy really did get carried away with things like that. Time to remedy that.

Gripping her thighs, Hanzo pulls her into him, simply so he can get even deeper. Amélie lets out a shrill scream, arching her back. She whips off the blindfold as quick as lightning, almost doesn’t want to look at Jesse.

She already knows she’s in trouble.

 

**Author's Note:**

> what a trip (@_@)  
> cute fluffy intimate r76 porns yesterday and then this today!!!! i cannot be stopped!!!! i blame BipLing!!!!!!


End file.
